


Movie Loves a Screen

by orphan_account



Series: NullData's binge of Tree Bros [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor has a pocket knife, I can write well I swear, M/M, Poor Evan, Short Chapters, Tw: attempted rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Connor heard voices from the bathroom, multiple, and a whimpering guy.So he decided to be the good person for once.





	1. Connor tried.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you ever wonder, if I'm dreaming of you?  
> In the night, by the window, in the light of the moon,  
> If you ever wonder if I'm dreaming if you,  
> Well I'm not, so you can stop, wondering."  
> -Stop Wondering by April Smith and the Great Picture Show

Connor sat watching the Wonder movie alone with his large serving of popcorn. He was on the scene where August has a tiny outburst at his mother after Jack Will insulted him. 

He gets a nagging urge to use the restroom, so he gets up quietly, stepping over isles of legs. He walks down the stairs and out into the theater hall. 

He ended up outside of the bathroom, hearing voices coming from inside.

"Come with us or we're forcing you."

"N-No.." A squeaky voice slurred.

"You have no fucking choice, boy." 

Connor made a disgusted noise from the back of his throat, and he stepped in. "What the fuck do you think you guys are doing?"

The men surrounding him were shorter than him, but taller than the drugged boy. 

"We're his friends, we're taking him home."

"You don't force your friend to come with you, and you don't drug him." 

"What can you do about it? You're just one person."

Connor reached into his pocket and pulled out and a pocket knife. He flipped it open and glared at the men. "Let him be or I'll use it."

One of them snorted, "All of us are stronger than one of you." 

He put a hand on his shoulder and kicked the goon in the dick, "Ow, ow, fine. Lets go boys." Connor assumed he was the leader, because everyone left with him.

He walked over to the reeling boy, putting his knife in his pocket, he whimpered, "P-Please d-don't take me."

"Shh, it's okay, they're gone, I won't hurt you." Connor said softly. 

He nodded, "W-Well my n-name's E-Evan." 

Connor tilted his head, "You didn't have to tell me your name, but I'm Connor."

"W-Well Connor, I feel really sickk..."

"Fuck, oh right, you've been drugged."

Evan collapsed into his arms, lightly snoring. Connor picked him up, walking out of the bathroom and out of the theater. He didn't give a shit about his leftover popcorn anymore. 

Connor jogged over to his car, putting Evan in shotgun and getting in himself. He started the car up and started to drive home. 

* * *

 

He arrived home, opening the car door and getting out. He opened the other door and got Evan out. 

"Connor? Is that you?"

"Yeah."

"Who is that with you?" His mom asked as she stepped into the room. 

"A boy I saved from getting raped." 

"Oh. That's, good."

"Yeah, I'll put him on my bed now. 

Connor went upstairs to his room, opening the door and putting Evan on his bed and tucking him in.

He sat down in his chair and doodled on a piece of paper, playing Mother Mother songs on his phone. 

* * *

 

Evan woke up in an unfamiliar place, listening to an unfamiliar song.  _Holyshitholyshitholyshit-_

"Evan, you're awake." He looked up at the tall looming brunette above him.

"W-Where am I and how d-do you know my name?"

"You're in my room, and you told me while you were drugged by those assholes."

"Oh."

The boy was wearing a black hoodie, and had brown long hair that almost reached his shoulders.

Evan sat up, "T-Thank you." The boy just shrugged.

"Oh and if you need it, my name is Connor."

"O-Okay."

Evan got tangled in his thoughts, like how he got drugged at a theater, and why Connor helped him. 

"Dude, you're staring."

"S-Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, I just wanted to point that out."

"S-Sorry-"

"Shh."

Evan's face went red, "A-Also, I wanted to thank you for helping m-me."

Connor smiled, "You're welcome? I mean I don't know what to say in these situations." 

"I-It's okay. I never d-do either." 

"Then we have something in common."

Evan nodded, rubbing the back of his neck, his stomach growling. It made him blush, again.

"Seems like you're hungry, come on, lets to get something to eat."

 


	2. Evan cooks well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know the way, you girls operate, so keep your hands to yourself and your eyes on your own plate, it's not nice to stare, so don't make me come over there.."  
>  -Dixie Boy by April Smith and the Great Picture Show

Evan was led into the kitchen, and to the pantry. He watched as Connor reached into it and pulled out a bag of cookies. "Don't tell my mom, it's a secret stash." He said, grinning.

The shorter boy smiled, "I won't." He says as he takes a cookie out, nibbling on it. 

"I c-can bake and c-cook better than t-the chef that made the c-cookie." 

Connor stifled laughter, "Then can you cook for me?" 

"I-If I h-have the correct i-ingredients." The taller male opened the fridge, and showed the contents to Evan.

"C-Connor this is serious, you have no fish?"

"Mom's fault." 

"You _need_ to get some salmon."

Connor was a bit taken aback, Evan didn't stutter. "Gotcha."

* * *

 

Connor came back fifteen minutes later with a slab of salmon. 

"T-Thank you."

He watched as Evan peeled, mashed, and seasoned potatoes, setting it on a plate and moving on to the salmon.

The blonde removed the skin, cut some lines in the fish, sprinkled basil, salt and pepper in the gaps, and started to fry.

He waited and then flipped it over, leaving it to cookfor the same amount of time. Evan then set it down next to the mashed potatoes, sprinkling olive oil over it. 

"D-Done."

"Evan, that looks fucking delicious!"

Evan smiled, cutting a third of the fish and offering it to Connor on a fork. He gladly ate it, his eyes widening.

"This is _really_ good!" 

The shorter male blushed, "I'm glad you like it."

Connor took a spoon and ate a spoonful of mashed potatoes, "Mmm.."

He watched as Evan also dug in, leaving Connor whining at the adorable boy.

"C'mon Evan! Share more with me, please!"

Cynthia came down, "What's this commotion- Is that salmon? Where'd you get the salmon? Who made it?"

"Evan did, and I bought it, because Evan wanted it."

She sighed, "Alright." 

"Can Evan help cook dinner?" Connor asked, wanting to taste more of Evan's delicious cooking.

"N- Fine." 

Evan looked up, smiling slightly. 

"I-I'll try not to disappoint."

"Disapoint? Evan, you're a goddamn master chef!"

He blushed, "W-Well u-um, thank you. I-I'll try my best then.."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One means somebody lonely,  
> Company means there are two,   
> Three means a crowd and it's gonna get loud,  
> Four means more than few,  
> Five means to take a quick little break and get back to work when you're though,  
> I just want to mean something to you."  
> \- Movie Loves A Screen by April Smith and The Great Picture Show

While Evan was helping Connor's mother he realized something. He was merely a stranger their home, he had to leave sooner or later, his own mom would be worried sick.

In his train of thought, he accidentally cut his finger, yelping. "Evan? What's wrong?"

"C-Cut my finger, i-it's fine."

"It's an injury, it's not fine."

"Nono, I'm f-fine!"

"Evan, its bleeding."

"B-ButI'mfine!"

" _Evan._ "

He sighed, "O-Okay."

Connor cleaned the wound and put on a band-aid. "T-Thank you."

He grinned at him, "You're welcome."

Evan blushed and walked back to the kitchen, continuing to cut the tomatoes.

* * *

 

Connor watched him dreamily, someone coming up behind him. 

"Connor, your gay is showing." Zoe teased.

"S-Shut up Zoe."

"Hey, I'm just telling the truth, you look head over heels for that boy."

"Zoe, he's right there, I swear if you say another word I will show Alana the time you tried help mom cook."

"Oh shit, you win brother dear." 

He continued to watch Evan cook, the other boy moving swiftly. His mom moved a bit slower than Evan, but managed to keep up.

Connor began to think over about what Zoe said, his eyes widening. _Oh shit, I may have a crush on the boy I just saved from the theater._

He let out a squeak, putting his hood over his head. _I'm fucked. Like everyone else, he's probably straight._

Connor tried to bury himself in his hood as his father came back, stopping in his tracks as he saw Evan. "Who is this?"

Zoe piped up, "A boy Connor saved in the movie theater."

"Connor could do that?"

Cynthia looked over, " _Larry._ "

"I'm just saying the truth."

Connor got up, trying to slip away back to his room, where he couldn't hear his father's remarks over his music.

* * *

Evan hated listening to Connor's father trash talk Connor, in fact, he attempted to butt in.

"S-Stop it! M-Maybe i-if you'd actually help h-him, he w-wouldn't be so 'messed up!' I-If you k-know nothing about h-him other t-than a n-negative v-view then y-you should leave h-him alone!"

He was shocked at his own bravery, but still angry. Connor's family were all shocked at Evan's short speech, "Wow." Zoe muttered.

She pulled out her phone and typed something, looking back up. 

Connor's dad looked furious, but before he could say anything, Evan bolted upstairs.

* * *

 Connor heard a knock at the door, "Fuck off!"

"I-It's Evan."

"Oh." He walked to the door, opening it. 

Evan looked like he was about to cry, "I m-may or may nor have s-stood up for you i-in front of your dad and n-now he's m-mad."

Connor hugged him, "Thank you..."

He locked the door and let the smaller boy cry into his hoodie, rubbing circles into his back.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Baby, don't you worry,  
> I'm not lonely,  
> I'm just alone."  
> -Worry by Mother Mother

Zoe was disgusted at the shit dad was spewing. "Connor probably kidnapped that kid." or "Did he drug the kid?" "He 99% lied to everyone."

She tried to drown him out, reading Tigerheart's Shadow and mentally scolding the Erins. _What the fuck Tigerheart?_

"Connor should be more like Zoe, damn disgrace."

Suddenly - and to everyone's surprise - Evan spoke up, noticed Larry's furious demeanor, and exited the scene. 

Her father started growling, "Why that-"

Cynthia sighed, cutting him off, "That boy was right Larry, calm the hell down, and get to know your son better before you turn into an asshole." She left after.

Zoe got up and followed her upstairs, leaving her dad alone downstairs. 

* * *

Evan trembled as he bawled into Connor's suffering hoodie, and he muttered a rhythm of "I'm sorry."

He relaxed into the taller boy's grip, his tears drying up and his weak sobs reducing into soft hiccups.

"It's okay.." Connor murmured gently.

Evan was just grateful to have someone comfort him, even if it was a stranger he met today in their bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Evan lay in Connor's bed, sleepily snuggled into his side, in a manner which Evan thought was completely _platonic. (_ Evan: no homo bro)

Connor was flustered, but he went along with it, putting a blanket over both of them. He started to reread Pinestar's Choice in the Legend of The clans, a small blush and smile on his dimly lit face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this short fic should be longer, but I've lost ideas for it. So I'm ending it with a tiny amount of fluff, sorry!


End file.
